


Amour, Amour, Amour

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Fanfiction inspirée par la chanson "Love Love Love" du groupe Of Men and Monsters.Elle relate des sentiments de Placid Prof (Prof Placide ici) pour Lucy sachant que Potty Prof (Prof Fou donc ici) ne peut pas vraiment être contrôlé. Bon, ce résumé est pas super parce que je ne suis pas l'auteure originale mais ça ira.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Love Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244696) by thewolfthatfellforlittlered. 



> ENGLISH TRANSLATION NOTES  
> -The translation isn't that following the original medium. English and French syntax and sentence composure are very different and things that flow well in English sound like shite in French so excuse me for lacking some fidelity there.  
> -Lucy's accent was a pain to translate. Like seriously.  
> -I want to thank the original author, thewolfthatfellforlittlered, for allowing to translate her amazing fanfiction! You're super duper nice to trust me on that one!  
> -Also, this is part of a trilogy and I plan to translate the following parts, Clarity and I Thought I Had Lost You
> 
> FRENCH TRANSLATION NOTES  
> -Comme vous devez le savoir, le Français et l'Anglais sont deux langues très différentes et j'ai donc dû trahir le texte par moments.   
> -J'ai notamment eu énormémente de mal avec toutes ces formes en -ing, parfois en les remplaçant par des formes subordonnées, parfois par des participes présent.   
> -Vous en avez conclu que j'ai probablement pris énormément de liberté. Je suis plus habituée à traduire du Latin, un langue crue et dépassée avec des formes non existantes en Français (ablatifs absolus, propositions infinitives, etc.) que de l'Anglais alors ma méthode est assez bâtarde.  
> -J'ai également dû traduire des termes du jeu directement car il n'a jamais été localisé en France. La "Mystery Room" devient la "Pièce Mystère" et Potty et Placid Prof deviennent les Prof Fou et Prof Placide.  
> -J'ai racourci les phrases quand je devais paraphraser pour être la plus fidèle possible. Je préfère un texte qui ressemble à du Français que du calque.  
> -L'accent de Lucy est une torture à traduire, puisqu'il oscille entre le Yorkshire et l'Irlande.J'ai donc dû ruser en lui faisant manger ses syllabes. Elle parle aussi de façon très familière, commme dans le jeu (oui, je l'ai fini quand même).  
> -Cette histoire fait partie d'une trilogie dont je compte traduire les suites.  
> -Oh, vous verrez du passé antérieur et probablement du subjonctif imparfait dans cette traduction.

C’était devenu de plus en plus clair aux yeux d’Alfendi. Au début, c’était de légers signaux, des choses parfaitement ordinaires. Après tout, ce n’était pas étrange que des amis se complimentent. Ce n’était pas étrange de voir les qualités des autres, comme son sourire et son envie d’apprendre. Ce n’était pas étrange non plus de la ramener chez elle de temps à autres, les amis faisaient cela aussi. Oui, Alfendi était sûr que Lucy et lui étaient amis, de bons amis, de grands amis.

Mais ensuite quelque chose se produit. Ce qui semblait innocent devint chose perturbante. L’inspecteur ingénieux ne comprenait pas ce qu’était le petit bond que son cœur faisait quand elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regardait constamment vers la porte en attendant son assistante pour travailler. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il se sentait malade et déprimé quand elle n’était pas avec lui. Il essayait d’ignorer les sentiments, en pensant qu’il était malade ou qu’un rhume arrivait. Peut-être que le stress de jongler entre ses deux personnalités le rattrapait enfin. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de temps seul.

Bien sûr, ce cher inspecteur naïf ne se rendait pas compte que cette absence ne le soulagerait que peu son cœur facilement malade. A la place, cela eut un terrible impact sur Alfendi. Seul avec ses propres moyens, il devait faire face à la douleur grandissante dans sa poitrine ; une douleur semblable à un coup de poignard en plein cœur dès que Lucy lui venait à l’esprit, ce qui arrivait souvent. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que s’allonger dans son lit en pensant à elle et seulement à elle.   
Il essayait de se distraire en regardant ses émissions mais elles lui rappelaient toutes Lucy d’une manière ou d’une autre. Si ce n’était pas un personnage énergique ou un chapeau perché sur la tête de quelqu’un ressemblant vaguement à la casquette saumon que Lucy portait tout le temps, c’était un quelconque couple fictionnel ; qu’ils s’enlacent, qu’ils se pelotent ou qu’ils dorment ensemble, ils amenaient toujours Lucy aux devants de ses pensées. Cela dérangeait fortement l’inspecteur mais il essayait encore d’enterrer ses sentiments à l’aide de nourriture malsaine comme des pizzas, des cornichons et du fromage en bombe. Bien sûr, la nourriture était bonne pour son sens du goût mais les calories ne calmaient qu’un peu la folie de son cœur.

Un jour, alors qu’Alfendi était allongé sur son lit dans le noir en regardant un feuilleton où une scène horriblement romantique se déroulait, il y eut un toc à sa porte. 

« Entrez » appela l’inspecteur fatigué recouvrant un cornichon de fromage en bombe dans lequel il mordit. La porte s’ouvrit en grinçant juste au moment où les personnages de la télévision s’enlaçaient doucement. Alfendi mordit une fois de plus dans le cornichon pendant que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Prof ? » appela une voix familière depuis une autre pièce. Alfendi s’étouffa sur sa bouchée de cornichon et se força à avaler. Son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, il éteignit la TV et mis dà l’écart le cornichon et la bombe dans un coin de sa chambre derrière un tas de linge sale. Il s’abrita sous les couvertures.

« Prof ? » appela une fois de plus Lucy en passant la porte. Elle s’arrêta, sursautant en voyant l’affalé dans le lit qui détournait son regard d’elle, ses joues enflammées de rouge. Alfendi ferma rapidement ses yeux tandis que Lucy s’avança dans la pièce, arrivant à l’autre bout de son lit pour en être vraiment en face.

« Ça va ? » cria-t-elle. Alfendi sentit une main froide sur son front et son pouls accélérer. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?

« Je pense être en train de mourir » murmura-t-il en clignant faiblement des yeux.

« Qu’est-ce qui fait mal ? » demanda Lucy s’agenouillant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tout. » Il roula, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la regarder, c’était trop douloureux. « C’est dur de respirer et je me suis déprimé, et je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal » admit-il en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si dérangé ? Je suis pathétique.

« C’est horrible ! » cria Lucy, « Peut-être qu’vous devriez voir un docteur, j’peux vous y emmener, vous devriez pas êt’ seul si vous vous sentez aussi malade ». Le cœur d’Alfendi s’affola dans sa poitrine et il secoua faiblement la tête. Il voulait vraiment juste mourir.

« Mais, Prof- » essaya-t-elle encore une fois, mais les cheveux d’Alfendi prirent une couleur pourpre et il s’énerva contre elle.

« J’ai dit non ! » grogna-t-il, tournant sa tête vers elle, « tu vaux rien, je peux pas croire que je- » aboya-t-il, ses cheveux reprenant une teinte de violet foncé.

« J-je suis désolé, Lucy ». Il fronça les sourcils en portant sa main à son front chaud. Il se sentait malade et désorienté. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Prof Fou eût été sur le point de…

« J’ai compris, Prof, » Lucy lui offrit un grand sourire, « z’avez raison, j’devrais pas vous forcer, mais j’suis morte d’inquiétude pour vous. » Alfendi lui jeta un regard, sentant ses poumons se contracter sans prévenir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, comme s’il ne pouvait pas comprendre une phrase aussi simple.

« J’suis inquiète pour vous. » Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux dégoulinant d’attention. « J’vous ai jamais vu aussi malade, j’veux aider ». Il la dévisagea avec un air confus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Prof, » Lucy semblait avoir mal, « vous m’tenez à cœur, j’aime pas vous voir dans un aussi mauvais état. »

« Tu me tiens à cœur aussi, Lucy ». Les mots glissèrent de sa bouche avant qu’il ne puisse les arrêter.

Et ce fut l’instant. L’instant où tout devint clair pour Alfendi Layton. Il tenait au cœur de Lucy et elle lui tenait à cœur, peut-être trop. Peut-être, réalisait-il, qu’ils tenaient au cœur de l’autre avec une attention dangereuse. C’était le type d’attention qui pouvait faire saigner leurs cœurs. C’était le type d’attention qui pouvait mettre en priorité les affections de quelqu’un au-dessus de lui-même. C’était le type d’attention que la plupart appelait « amour ».

« J’sais ! » cria soudainement Lucy en souriant. « J’vais vous faire de la soupe ! Ma mère me faisait tout le temps de la soupe quand j’étais malade ! » Elle sortit en courant de la salle, laissant Alfendi seul avec ses troubles intérieurs.

Il aimait Lucy. Et pendant qu’il y pensait, elle l’aimait. Tous les signes pointaient à cela. Ses regards tendres, ses sourires triomphants quand il la complimentait pour ses compétences. Comment elle ne repoussait plus le Prof Fou, comment elle les considérait être la même personne, comment elle était toujours là pour lui peu importait ce qui se passait…

Merde.

Alfendi passa sa main dans sa coupe désordonnée. Qu’il aimait Lucy était une chose. Il pouvait contrôler ses émotions et les garder enfermés où elles ne pourraient jamais l’atteindre. Il s’assurerait qu’elle ne sache jamais à propos de son affection et, en le faisant, la protéger de sa folie.

Il ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Il était un capharnaüm instable. Il changeait de personnalité à personnalité sans prévenir. Il pouvait la blesser grièvement en changeant constamment avec elle. Le Fou pouvait être violent, par les mots comme par la force. Il pouvait la briser émotionnellement, mentalement, physiquement !

Alfendi bondit, sa tête tournait tandis que son cœur tombait dans son estomac. Non, non, non, non. Lucy ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Alfendi ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il l’aimait trop pour lui faire traverser cela.

« Et voilà, Prof ! » cria Lucy en entrant droite dans sa chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Dessus étaient perchés un bol fumant à côté d’une grande tasse fumante elle aussi et de quelques croutons. « J’vous ai fait d’la poule au pot ! » Sourit-elle, plaçant le plateau près de l’inspecteur.

« Lucy… » Al regarda le plateau, une douleur pulsant dans sa poitrine. Elle s’assit sur le lit, ses jambes dépassant sur le côté tandis qu’elle pivotait son dos pour lui faire face, sa main en support.

« Buvez ! » sourit-elle. « Z’avez b’soin de garder vot’ force. » Il prit doucement le mug qui contenait un liquide chaud produisant un arome calmant. Alfendi sentit la douce senteur des feuilles d’Earl Grey avant de boire une gorgée.

« Merci, je suis désolé d’être un fardeau ». Il essaya de rester solide malgré son cœur effréné. Il se demandait si elle pouvait l’entendre battre de là où elle était assise.

« Pas d’problème ! » insista Lucy. « J’veux aider ! »

Non, non, non, non, non.

« Eh bien, » Alfendi avait la tête qui tournait avec tout le sang montant à son cerveau, « je me sens un peu mieux, je pense revenir travailler demain. J’ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. » Il la regarda fixement en espérant qu’elle comprenne la suggestion qu’il voulait la voir partir.

« Oh, la lumière dans ses yeux faiblit un peu en comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire, ok. » Elle remit son chapeau et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle avança jusqu’à la porte puis s’arrêta juste devant. Elle attira son regard et lui sourit tendrement.   
« J’espère vous voir demain, Prof. La Pièce Mystère est pas la même sans vous. » Elle acquiesça doucement, comme si elle confirmait son intention, avant de sortir. Après quelques secondes, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit puis se ferma à nouveau, signifiant qu’Alfrendi était à nouveau seul.

* * *

Le lendemain Alfendi se nettoya et se rendit au travail. Il n’avait pas dormi ne serait-ce qu’un instant depuis la veille et se sentait à vif et épuisé. Cependant, il avait promis à Lucy qu’il serait au travail et il trouvait que s’immerger dans ses affaires bien plus attrayant que combattre ses démons intérieurs.

« Salut Prof ! » l’accueillit Lucy dès qu’il ouvrit la porte de la Pièce Mystère. Alfendi regarda son assistante surpris, son cœur sautant de joie et trébuchant de deuil. 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais pour être ici aussi tôt ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme pendant qu’il allait à son bureau. Elle n’était jamais là si tôt, il comptait sur son retard, pour avoir quelques heures à lui…

« J’étais inquiète pour vous » dit-elle en mettant quelques livres dans la bibliothèque, plumeau sous le bras. « J’pouvais pas dormir, alors j’suis v’nue ranger un peu. » Elle lui fit un doux sourire et il sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point ses lèvres semblaient douces, à quel point ses joues étaient parfaitement sculptées. Si seulement il pouvait passer ses doigts dessus pour un bref instant.

« Prof ? » Les yeux de Lucie se tournèrent vers sa main tendue. « Que’que chose va pas ? » 

« Non ! » Alfendi enfonça sa main dans sa poche, utilisant l’autre pour agripper son bras. Putain. « Non tout va bien, il se força à sourire, je vais bien, j’étais juste pensif. Dans tous les cas, nous devons nous mettre au travail. »

L’affaire ce jour-là était facile et rapide à résoudre. Ils avaient fini avant le déjeuner et Alfendi se sentait bien même après une apparition du Prof Fou. Lucy lui demanda s’il voulait quelque chose à la cafétéria une fois qu’ils avaient rangé le dossier de l’affaire. Son estomac gargouillait et il admit que quelque nourriture serait la bienvenue. Cependant, il lui dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas de la joindre dans son voyage au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était contente de marcher avec lui, cela le rendait heureux mais le faisait se sentir coupable.

Je ne peux pas aimer, pensa-t-il tandis qu’ils marchaient, je ne peux pas aimer. Je ne te blesserai pas, Lucy.

La cafétéria était remplie de monde quand ils y arrivèrent. Alfendi, qui n’aimait pas être au coeur des choses, attendit derrière tandis que Lucy alla prendre leur nourriture. Quelques personnes vinrent lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose qu’être distrait, ses yeux suivant constamment Lucy. Une fois que ses iris écarlates rencontrèrent son regard et qu’elle lui sourit doucement, il revint soudainement.

Son cœur s’écroula.

Plus tard pendant la soirée il revoyait des affaires en silence tandis que Lucy lisait son livre dans le coin. Sa main tremblait pendant que sa tête lui faisait mal. Pour une fois dans sa vie, une migraine n’était pas causée par son autre côté. Celle-ci était due, sans qu’Alfendi le sache, à la fatigue. Après avoir passé tous ses moments éveillés inquiet et à piéger ses émotions dans un cœur en sang, son corps souffrait enfin de l’épuisement. 

Pensant qu’une gorgée de thé serait bénéfique, Alfendi se mit sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il fit un pas puis un autre, se sentant pris de vertiges et désorienté tandis que la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il amena une main à son visage en se tenant sur le bureau avec l’autre comme support.

« Prof ? » Lucy leva les yeux alors que sa main glissa et qu’il chuta au sol. « Hé ?! » Lucy accourut à ses côtés, enroulant ses bras autour des siens et en essayant de le relever. « Prof ?! »

« J-je vais bien, Lucy » murmura Alfendi en gardant une main sur son visage pendant que des larmes coulaient.

« Prof ? » demanda Lucy, sa voix plus douce mais plus insistante cette fois tandis qu’elle brossait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue avec son doigt.

« Lucy… » grimaça Alfendi en évitant ses yeux. Elle le remit sur ses pieds, et il suivit tandis qu’elle l’aida à se rendre dans l’autre zone de la Pièce Mystère. Elle s’assit avec lui sur le canapé et enleva doucement sa main.

« Prof, il s’est passé quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec une telle tendresse dans les yeux qu’il en avait l’envie de s’arracher le cœur de la poitrine et de le jeter par la fenêtre.

« Lucy, on ne peut pas », il força sur sa voix pour qu’elle soit stable, « on ne peut pas faire ça »

« Faire quoi ? » Lucy pencha la tête. Il détourna le regard et secoua sa tête fatiguée. Il commença à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais ses jambes étaient loin d’être stables et prirent une consistance de gelée une fois debout, le faisant flageoler et tomber à nouveau sur le canapé.

« J’pense que z’avez b’soin d’vous reposer » commenta Lucy. Alfendi l’ignora, son regard détourné. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’aimer, ils devaient oublier leur affection, il devait oublier…

Il ne pouvait pas garder le rythme…

« Prof » Lucy le ramena, sa tête atterrissant sur ses genoux. « Dormez » dit-elle en passant sa main sur ses yeux.  
« Lucy- » ses joues brûlaient vivement, « je- »

« Chut, » dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « J’promets d’rester avec vous. Dormez juste un peu » Il aurait bien protesté un peu plus, mais l’inspecteur épuisé s’endormit, incapable de répliquer.

* * * 

Quand Alfendi ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était sombre, la seule source de lumière venant de la lune suspendue juste devant la fenêtre. Il regarda ses alentours, ses yeux s’ajustant lentement à la lumière tamisée. En premier, il se rendit compte, son battant la chamade, que Lucy était allongée à côté de lui entre son corps et le dos du canapé. Il ne pouvait pas voir un de ses bras mais, en bougeant doucement, il pouvait le sentir pendre derrière lui juste en-dessous de son cou, tandis que l’autre était allongé sur son ventre. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine comme si elle était un oreiller.

« Lucy » expira-t-il. Son assistante ne bougea pas. Il soupira en sachant qu’il devrait se lever, qu’il ne devrait pas l’encourager mais c’était si bon.

Lentement, il libéra sa main de son étreinte serrée. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil, relevant légèrement la tête. Alfendi sentit ses joues brûler tandis qu’il enroulait son bras autour d’elle, sa main caressant son dos. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle était restée avec lui toute la nuit en le tenant contre elle. Il la serra doucement.

« Lucy, » inspira-t-il en caressant sa joue sur le haut de son crâne, tout en se sentant comme un horrible être humain. « Pourquoi m’aimes-tu ? » Il pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, « quand tu sais que je ne peux pas t’aimer ? »


End file.
